Baby Morgan
by fictionlover94
Summary: I don't own the gallagher girls, but I really want to! Zach and Cammie bring there first child into the world, T for safetly.


**I don't own the gallagher girls, but I really want to! Zach and Cammie bring there first child into the world **

"Cammie calm down you're going to be okay-" said Liz taking Cam's hand her pregnancy was tough, now this. Zach was missing and wasn't around for some reason.

"Shut up Liz, this is painful. I'm having a kid here," said Cammie grimacing. At first she felt water dripping down the inside of my thighs. At first I thought it was random peeing like at randoms moments. I walked and there was a cramping which hurt even more.

"Where's Zach?" asked Bex outside the hospital room. Bex, Liz, and her mom looked at each other uncertainly.

"He didn't give us a call after he left from Cario," said Bex biting her lip. The was seriously bad, that could mean that he would be dead. Or he could be on his way here forgetting to call. Either way they needed to hear from him.

"What? That means I'm bringing his kid into this world with out him," Cammie looked like she wanted to cry. She was really hormonal and wanted to kick somebody in the head.

"Just start pushing Cam, we'll see about finding Zach," said Liz not really offended with the shut up comment. About 2 hours later she was still in labor but finally Zach showed up.

"Where is she?" demanded Zach. She was having his kids and he was not going to be missing this.

"Where were you?" asked Jonas outside the door.

"I was detained-"

"We have to get to the hospital!" said Liz, Bex, and Mrs. Morgan all at the same time. They had the car warmed up and Cam was already in the back seat.

"I'll drive," declared Zach and took the wheel.

He pressed onto the gas and soon police sirens filled the air outside the car. Zach looked into the mirror and furrowed his brow surely they weren't coming after him.

"Zach the police after you!" cried out Cammie in disbelief.

"I don't think so were not going that fast-" he never finished his sentence when the voice made him stop.

"Please stop the car you are over the limit. You are violating the rules of the road. Please pull over," said the rough police mans voice. Cam shot him a look that could kill. Sheepishly he turned to her and shrugged his shoulder and stopped the car.

"Do you have any idea how much you were over the speed limit sir?" he asked his voice was hard and he looked intimidating.

"I'm sorry sir. But my wife she is giving birth and I have to get her to the hospital." A crazed look was in his eyes he knew and it surprised him. Cam looked like she wanted to kill the officer, in fact she could and make it look like an accident. She had to get to the hospital and this baby had to get out of her.

"Please officer I'm sorry about what my husband did but can he please get me to the hospital. You can punish him there," said Cammie trying hard not to push. The policed officer looked at her huge stomach. Shocked that the man was telling the truth and not getting out of a ticket.

"I'll be an escort but you will have to pay for the ticket." Then they rushed to the hospital number 3 in a lot of pain and threatening to kill him. Many threats was insured.

"Mr. Goode I have checked your records and your safe this is a warning." The police officer that was being stared at explained what happened to the nurse. Cam was signed in and rushed to the maternity ward. Liz, Bex, and her mom was trying to get Cammie calm before they handled the officer.

* * *

"Okay one more push Mrs. Goode," said the doctor and Cammie pushed one more time. About 5 hours in the hospital was not fun for her. She felt a weight come off of her shoulders and then a babies wail screamed though out the room.

"Its a girl," cried out the nurse and everybody outside the room cheered. "What do you want to name it?" Zach and Cammie looked at each other and Zach kissed her full on the lips. Cammie smacked him upside the head for being late.

"Morgan, Morgan Eliza Goode," said Zach picking out the names. Cammie cried and accepted the names.


End file.
